Implantable electrical stimulation systems have proven therapeutic in a variety of diseases and disorders. For example, spinal cord stimulation systems have been used as a therapeutic modality for the treatment of chronic pain syndromes. Peripheral nerve stimulation has been used to treat chronic pain syndrome and incontinence, with a number of other applications under investigation. Functional electrical stimulation systems have been applied to restore some functionality to paralyzed extremities in spinal cord injury patients.
Stimulators have been developed to provide therapy for a variety of treatments. A stimulator can include a control module (with a pulse generator), one or more leads, and an array of stimulator electrodes on each lead. The stimulator electrodes are in contact with or near the nerves, muscles, or other tissue to be stimulated. The pulse generator in the control module generates electrical pulses that are delivered by the electrodes to body tissue.
Conventional implanted electrical stimulation systems are often incompatible with magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”) due to the large radio frequency (“RF”) pulses used during MRI. The RF pulses can generate transient signals in the conductors and electrodes of an implanted lead and on a metal case of an implantable pulse generator. These signals can have deleterious effects including, for example, unwanted heating of the tissue causing tissue damage, induced currents in the lead, or premature failure of electronic components.